The Heroes Of Our Time
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: It was just like any other day; the sun shone like it always did, the water was as calm as ever and the air still in its tranquil state. And yet... //OC!Philippines//


**Title: **The Heroes Of Our Time  
**Character(s) or Paring(s): **Lapu-Lapu, OC!Phili-tan  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary: **It was just like any other day; the sun shone like it always did, the water was as calm as ever and the air still in its tranquil state. And yet...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. The awesome Hidekaz Himaruya does.

* * *

It was just like any other day; the sun shone like it always did, the water was as calm as ever and the air still in its tranquil state.

And yet, a dark foreboding feeling grew within him, the beauty and tranquility of his surroundings not calming him at all.

"Lapu-Lapu?"

The man in question started, turning to look at where the voice came from. It was at that exact moment that he was finally able to ease himself, simply by looking into the eyes of his most beloved nation.

"Yes, Juan?"

"Are you okay?"

A gentle smile replaced the once-frown on his face as he kneeled down to the child's height, resting his hands on the boy's frail shoulders.

"I'm fine. But..."

"But..? Is there a problem?"

He worried his lip, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think of a way to ask Juan if he knew about the Spaniards in their country, the Spaniards that were destroying the tranquility of his cherished country.

"Juan, tell me, have you seen 'new' people here? People who wear silver clothes?"

"Silver..? Ah, you mean Magellan! Have you met him yet, Lapu-Lapu? He's really nice!"

"Listen well, Juan. Those people...they're not here to be friends."

"Huh?"

He knew this would ruin the child's ingenuousness, but there was nothing more he could do. He had to reveal the truth to him now, or else suffer the consequences.

"Those people...they came to hurt us. They're here to change us, to make us their slaves."

"But Magellan had a sanduguan with Raha Kulambu and Raha Siagu-"

"They've already betrayed us, Juan."

"W-what..? But they're- they're my family! You're my family too! So why..."

He was slowly ruining the innocence of this child -he knew as much- but it was his duty to protect him, and if protecting him meant showing him the truth of the world...

...then so be it.

"I'm sorry that you had to learn of this, but I have already challenged him."

"You might get hurt! You don't have to do this, Lapu-Lapu."

"I have to, Juan. It's for your own safety."

"But what about yours?"

It was then that he felt the guilt of hurting the child like this, those dark brown eyes starting to shed tears.

"I- I don't want you to get hurt, Lapu-Lapu! I don't..."

"I won't get hurt, I promise. But I cannot swear on that Spaniard's safety when he fights me."

"That's...that's fine. He's here to hurt us, isn't he? Then just...just do what you must."

A smile appeared on his face when he heard this, the acceptance of this child meaning more to him than anyone would ever know.

"Thank you, Juan."

"Just don't get hurt, alright?"

"Yes."

He then gave the boy a gentle kiss on the forehead before he stood up, leaving to prepare his men for the battle that was to come.

The child smiled a small smile right after he left, his words being carried away by the wind as he went.

"Stay safe, Lapu-Lapu. I believe in you."

* * *

"Lapu-Lapu!"

He turned around, a blur of white suddenly attaching to his waist right as he did so.

"J-Juan?"

"Lapu-Lapu! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Looking more closely at the face of his treasured nation, he noticed the tears overflowing from those large brown eyes. It was an immediate reaction that he hugged him, calming the child as he sobbed heavily.

"Shh...It's over now. We won the battle."

"I just- I was so worried-!"

"Haha, I'm glad to know that."

He released the child from his embrace, a smile on his face as he combed back the boy's black hair.

"Don't ever forget this, Juan. There will be more people that will try to hurt you -as much as I don't want there to be- so remember the victory we achieved today and be brave for your people, okay?"

"Of- of course! I'll be brave for you, Lapu-Lapu!"

"That's right."

* * *

It was twenty years after that day that the delicately-made fantasy of Juan's world broke, the reality and truth of the world hitting him right in the face.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha, I'm not sure if I'm capable of finishing this as a multi-chaptered fic, but I guess I'm gonna make it a multi-chaptered fic anyway. 8DDD

And if you're curious as to why I used 'that' title...

...I don't know either. Seriously. It just kept popping up in my head so I decided, "What the heck? I'm just gonna use this title then..."

And yes, I know that it's stupid to make a new multi-chaptered fic when you've got another multi-chaptered fic that's not even finished yet, but hey, isn't it more fun this way?

Reviewers get some delicious Italian lasagna~


End file.
